Pages In A Book
by sweetsnow73
Summary: A strange collection of one shots. To be sporadically updated when I get a new idea, to deal with the characters in the main Amnesia game and not the Justine characters.
1. Ch 1: Nothing

In his time at Brenneburg Daniel has learned much. Of course there was the torturing, something by now more familiar then the memories of his old family home. But an unlikely skill to have learned was the art of more advanced medical care. First it was a small necessity from living so far from the nearest town and needing to help himself, the castle was big and there were many ways one could hurt oneself. It was in fact a blessing he's not needed to learn more medical knowledge in his stage in life. Expeditions to archeological sites had a medic on hand, and his youth was spent being cared for by his mother or the local doctor. Unexpectedly, it was his desire to be as helpful as possible mixed with this new knowledge that lead him to being in charge of the servant repairs.

Alexander was a man of many talents one of which was a type of animated corpse. Initially they had kept their distance and had passed as human, but time went on and their true natures were revealed. A loyal brainless type of servant, when he had first come they had mostly looked alive. Didn't talk much and had a habit of just following him around. After a while it became odd not to have some lurking form behind him. Waiting for him to give them a task. Fairly useful, with the exception of the mood swings. On occasion they would lash out from an anger that they couldn't speak of, nor did Daniel know of. Even trying to cry, but Daniel didn't see that as often as the anger. The servants that had been around the castle the longest had started to fall apart at the seams. That was not a play on words, despite how incredulous it seemed. Daniel had a not so fond memory of one of the fingers falling into his tea.

It had become part of his responsibility to _maintain_ the creatures. Major work was still done by Alexander but the minor things Daniel quickly learned to do. His new found medical gift was from Alexander's books and tutorage, and it was a skill he was at first enthusiastic to use. The bodies of the humans they ended up killing offered tissue and parts. The regular servants require the stitching of split flesh, and replacement of some limbs. Sometimes the use of belts to hold things into place while waiting for the right parts to come around.

There were two kinds of servants, one type to remain around the castle, silhouette somewhat human and then the group that remained below ground, much more a marvel of Alexander's power. These had blades for arms and despite his attempts, still intimidated him. The above group was far easier to help, less frightening.

…

The servant before him, whose arm he held, was mostly bandages and leather straps. This servant, like all of them had improper attire for a man but perfect for a walking corpse. He pulls the gauze tight and he looks up. Dull unfocused eyes. He needed to check to make sure the eyes were still working. He mentally noted it and finished the wrapping. Too busy to do it today. The eyes went fairly quickly and sometimes eyes from animals had to be used. To keep them working at optimal it was necessary.

He clicks his large medic box closed and stands to leave. The jars inside clanked against each other as he stood. The creature would begin to wander in exactly five minutes unless given orders from him or Alexander.

"Hrwah"

"You're welcome."

This makes him pause, and look back.

Dull, unfocused eyes. Its face was wrapped up but it wouldn't have had an expression anyway. The fine muscles used to make expressions were not wasted on the servants. He looked for anything that would indicate a tone to the creatures' last sound. Nothing.

It was a corpse. He merely responded out of habit. He had more servants to attend to. More horrifying then this one.

Daniel spares it one last look, and a flickering thought of what may lie inside its head. There was nothing inside that head, just like the rest. The emotions of the servants were instinctual… Absolutely nothing inside there, no great human thoughts, no great joys or ability to feel pain...

Anything else too unpleasant to imagine, be even so, Daniel was in the habit of the unpleasant, his life had become an embodiment of the unpleasant…and he remembers the crying and the anger. Miss fired reactions left over from life…or actual life lashing out?

He turns a corner and tries to walk away from the thoughts that make him wonder if they aren't alive in there after all.

* * *

Something I wrote under the idea that the grunts and brutes used to be human. This takes place before the game started, I'm not completely happy with the headcanons I used in this; I suppose my ideas are shifting from when I started this. But overall I like the impression it could make. If that makes sense.


	2. Ch 2: Accomplished

He had done it, had his revenge. After his long journey, his rebirth and running from shadows both metaphorical and literal, he was done. His mission finally over. Alexander's last cries were the melody to his freedom, in body and soul. The shadow was sated and the souls that had suffered because of the man's influence would be at peace, he could be at peace.

He was able to find an exit trap door along his search for a way out, the elevator being broken hadn't been more than a scare when it plummeted but when he had approached to return up it had been a moment of panic. But as if guided by the very force that had hated him he found the way. A trap door and paths that had been blocked on his journey into the deep recesses of the castle. Some creativity got him to his freedom.

The monsters that had plagued his journey appeared to be hiding. He couldn't know for sure. Perhaps they had died? Converged into one room to regroup? Could they regroup? It's a possibility that he tries not to dwell on, he makes hast. He has little oil but had tinderboxes to spare at least. His ears where as ever attentive to the sounds around him, afraid of the monsters, now masterless. They could turn feral and attack unabated.

He stopped by the guest room one last time to look for personal belongings. The room was still a mess and some part of him wanted to clean it, _lest he be a rude guest_. The thought made him laugh. It almost scared him, to hear his laugh. He moved piles of dirty clothing and items that sparked little memories, looking for something that told him what to do next.

What would he say when he left? What would he do? He could go back to Mayfair. He felt the oddest lightness about his shoulders and body. For the first time since waking up in the hall he felt that the future was open to him.

He was able to find enough things to fill his small satchel. He kept moving onward.

Strange tingling in his legs. Perhaps the purest form of anticipation. Would he hang for what he had done? Did anyone really know? Should they know? It was all so much. Finally, after it all, he stands before the front doors and his lantern. He sets his lantern down carefully on the floor, outside the door it was the middle of the day, he wouldn't need it anymore. If his walk to the nearest human settlement would take all day, the empty lantern wouldn't be a comfort; he'd have to make a campfire. It was sad to see it looking so lonely there, probably to spent forever in the spot he set it, since it was doubtful anyone would come for Alexander's things. If they did they wouldn't want a single lantern. They would want the tapestries, the statues. Valuable things , but this lantern had been his guiding light when his mind had none.

Its then he hears the subtle voices again. He was used to having the memories come to him, it was different this time, they seemed so much closer. He looks around.

_How is he?_

_It doesn't look good._

He keeps looking around. One of those voices is Alexander; he'd know the voice anywhere! But, he'd watched the man die!

_I've never seen this before..._

_He had taken a large amount of the Laudanum..._

The other voice in question almost sounded like Agrippa's. But it lacked the scholar's cheerful tone. The same faint accent was present in this man's voice but it wasn't right...it was too...something. It was different in a way that he didn't like at all.

Daniel sits down; he needed to catch his breath. It seems as if it had suddenly gotten away from him. He looks at the large doors wondering if he could open them like this. He had a long day, but it wasn't over.

_You don't suppose...suicide?_

_I would imagine it was accidental. He received that letter..._

Of whom were they talking about? Not him! He felt fine, well...light headed but after everything it was to be expected.

Then why couldn't he find the strange anticipation that he had mere moments ago?

_Sad news about the sister was it?_

_She was his best friend, most loved family. _

He hears whispers now. What were they talking about? When he had left his sister was still alive in Hospice.

_We were getting to be friends, how long..._

_It's hard to tell, most people don't mix these liquids and-_

_I understand. Thank you for coming out doctor. _

There is a knock on the large doors. He's spooked and yelps. After all he's been through and he still scares so easily. It was a short rap, but it was patient. It picked up again.

_If you don't mind could we leave..._

_Yes, of course, I'm not sure how much of a spiritual man you are doctor but if you are perhaps feeling unsettled, something about this time here in this room is unsettled… _

He awkwardly gets to his feet. He felt drunk, his limbs, his mind was still sharp. He clutches the strap of his satchel and walks to the large doors.

"Daniel...?"

He pushes the door ajar, it was heavy.

Hazel stood on the other side of the door.

"H-Hazel?"

She nods the same small smile on her face like he's get when he would read a funny line in a book or a make a rare joke for her.

"I missed you."

She holds out a hand, he feels fear in his stomach. It twists and curls around and thrashes but Hazel's face is full of peace. It's such a lovely sight. He needs peace; he's needed it for so long. Through all the fear and darkness, he's wanted peace and Hazel has it.

When his hand touches hers the voice shouts. But it's so faint, because Hazel is taking him somewhere else, somewhere so much nicer than anything he had in the corners of his mind.

_I think he's...!_

gone.

* * *

The whole idea behind this one is what if Hazel died before Daniel did all that killing and kidnapping? What if he had just gotten to the castle and word finally reached him by letter that his sister, his beloved sister had died. Him and Alexander were on the way to being friends but the stress of it all caused him to take a mixture of laudanum and something else that I'm sure Alexander had around. The killing and many of the events of the game were all a hallucination, of Daniels mind trying to hang on to itself. Alexander called the doctor, and them talking in his room, over his unconscious body added the voices to his madness. The doctor's voice becoming the strange voice of Aggripa. Perhaps in this alternative scenario the orb doesn't even exist. Nor the shadow and Daniel came for a whole different reason! Who knows, I just love stories that take unusual POV and have the idea of reality seeping through.


End file.
